


Another Mistake

by kiezen



Series: Two Worlds [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Junhui, Angel/Demon Relationship, Boy x boy, Demon!minghao, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Junhui is an angel, M/M, One Shot, minghao is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiezen/pseuds/kiezen
Summary: Junhui suffers the consequences for disobeying the laws of the Angel King. He and Minghao meet again unexpectedly, but an even more surprising mistake takes place.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Two Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Another Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> * DON'T READ THIS STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST ONE!
> 
> —
> 
> first off, thank you to sherrie– who was so excited for the second part to happen and who supported this series since i started planning it! and to kari– who helps me with my writing lol
> 
> * this is the longest story i've ever written lmao. i hope to still improve in the future!
> 
> also, please stay safe, everyone! take care of yourselves!

"Junhui, you dumbass!"

The Angel King Jeonghan yelled loudly, that it echoed throughout the meeting hall, after learning that his messenger, Junhui, had travelled to Earth in his human form.

"You know exactly why we aren't allowed to travel to Earth in our human forms!" He yelled again in anger then sighed.

Junhui felt bad about travelling to Earth in his human form and not as an angel, but he didn't regret it much. He just wanted to experience living like a human after looking after them and reading about them in books. All the things humans do that angels can't do amazed Junhui. Humans were allowed to do some many things that angels weren't allowed to; like being in a relationship with someone of a different race. Angels were never allowed to do that and that's what made Junhui envious of them. But he did regret travelling in his human form because he accidentally encountered a demon who was also in his human form, which surprised Junhui the most. It was the demon who Junhui had the fondest memory of during his visit to the underworld because he kept annoying him. Then again, Junhui also regretted travelling in his human form because angels and demons were never allowed to meet in their human forms because,

"It's a sign for war…" Junhui said while avoiding Jeonghan's deadly gaze.

Back in the olden days, the former Angel King and Demon King would send out an angel and a demon in their human forms to declare war on each other. But when Jeonghan became the king, he never once let angels out in their human forms, until Junhui decided to disobey him.

"What are you going to do with Jun?" Jisoo, the King's assistant, questioned. 

"Punish him, of course." Jeonghan replied immediately, making Jihoon snort.

Junhui sighed then said, "I was really expecting that, honestly."

Seungkwan, along with Mingyu who is a fellow angel knight, laughed out loud then spoke, "Why did you do it then?!" Junhui shrugged his shoulders and earned a punch on the shoulders by Joshua.

"Junhui, you're really messing up my mind." Jeonghan sighed and slouched again while sitting on his throne. "Your punishment will last for a whole week."

"Where?" Junhui asked, massaging his neck, "Ah, seriously. Jihoon really wanted to kill me…"

It all happened after he saw Minghao, the demon who kept annoying him in the underworld. The demon's aura distracted Junhui a bit, plus the shorter male was staring at him in shock and of course, he stared back as well. He knew demons often travel to Earth in their human forms as a punishment, but he never knew that they were allowed to wander around Earth. From the books he read or stories he heard, they never mentioned demons wandering around in their human forms except when he was reading books about the wars of the two worlds. After Junhui saw the other, he kept his head down low because he was worried that other demons might find him and also worried because he sent a wrong message to the other. Junhui just kept walking without being aware of his surroundings and that's how his neck ached. Not because he kept his head down for a long time, but because someone suddenly grabbed his neck and started choking him. Junhui instinctively kicked their knees then he heard them fall to the ground.

"Junhui, you dumb fuck! You're lucky enough that I saw you on my duty!" The familiar voice nagged Junhui while he was still coughing.

He took a deep breath then said, "Jihoon, seriously?!" He coughed again then sat down on the floor. "What was that for?!" He said, panting.

Jihoon massaged his knees in pain then looked at Junhui in anger. "You of all angels should know that we're never allowed to travel in our human forms!" Jihoon stood up and sighed, "I'm dragging you back to the upperworld but don't expect for his Highness to not know about what you did."

And that's the reason why Junhui is currently massaging his neck while being scolded by the King (he seems unbothered by the scolding though).

"I had no other choice." Jihoon shrugged, making Junhui roll his eyes.

Jeonghan stood up with his sword in hand which caught the attention of everyone in the room making them all stop what they were doing. "Joshua, Mingyu," He called out. "Bring Junhui to the dungeon and let him stay there for a week."

"Yes, my King." The two bowed then hurriedly went to Junhui and the said man willingly stood in the middle of the two.

"Jihoon, accompany me to the underworld. We will be travelling there immediately." Jeonghan firmly said which shocked everyone in the room but all complied. He then walked towards the doors.

"Yes, your Highness," Jihoon bowed then followed behind the King.

—

It's been the sixth day since Junhui was locked in the dungeon. And it was also the day of the visitation of the Demon King and four other demons, as what he heard from Mingyu.

Junhui also realized how stupid it was to travel in his human form (yes, he only figured it out now). But then again, curiosity is much more powerful than thinking in the right mind. After staring in front of the grey cobblestoned wall for six days, he figured that this punishment the King gave him was much more lighter than other punishments. His wings started to ache now for he wasn't able to fly in such a cramped space. The bars of the dungeon were branches with thorns that can never be broken unless the sword of the King is to be used. And the branches only grow when someone steps inside of the dungeon.

Unexpectedly, Junhui heard loud footsteps approaching the dungeon. No one usually visits him, they only bring him his lunch and talk for a bit then leave because of the King's orders. Junhui, being the curious angel he is, crawled closer to the bars of his cell until he froze once he saw a black shadow that was slowly getting bigger. His position may have looked awkward when he froze because he observed that the shadow had sharper and smaller wings than of an angel's. The shadow is now covered by a figure Junhui easily recognized. They stared at each other for a few seconds and silence covered the whole area.

"What…?" The demon broke the silence as he spoke in confusion. "Why are you there?" He added with an emphasis on the word 'you'.

From being stuck in a weird position, Junhui kneeled on the rough floor, still staring into the demon's eyes. "What do you think?" He asked the other. "And what are you doing here? This is a prohibited area."

It took some time for Minghao to figure out the reason why Junhui was inside a cell but he was able to figure it out and nodded with his mouth open in realization. Afterwards, he then proceeded to talk. "If you can't tell," he started, "I am lost."

Those were three words that made Junhui snicker.

"Why didn't you follow the other demons or angels?" He asked, still snickering.

Minghao glared at him then replied, "Why would I tell you?" He moved a bit closer to get a glimpse of Junhui. "This castle is so fucking huge. Who wouldn't get lost in this place?"

He did have a point, Junhui silently agreed. From what he remembered, their King's castle is much bigger and spacious than the Demon King's castle. Sometimes even Junhui would get lost despite working under the King for a couple of decades already. 

"Why are you even talking to me?" Junhui questioned the other. For him, the demon seemed suspicious, especially since the demon is not from this world. But the other didn't answer and kept on staring at the angel. Junhui didn't know what made him so absorbed in Minghao's black eyes, it was like he was drawn to it. He got back to his senses then looked away from the other.

"Minghao?!" A voice echoed throughout the room they were in, surprising the both of them.

Minghao looked away from Junhui to look at the entrance of the dungeon. "Looks like I'm not lost anymore." He said, still looking away from the other. "I hope you starve to death– Ah, wait. Our King would kill me if he heard me say that." Junhui looked at him confusingly.

The demon also looked at him confusingly then remembered, "Oh, right! You weren't able to hear the discussion from a while ago!"

This confused Junhui even more. He was supposed to ask another question to the other but Minghao had already left the place where he was a few seconds ago. Junhui sighed and leaned his back on the wall with his head looking up at the stone ceiling above his head. He has to wait for one more day before he can be free.

—

"I am deeply sorry for my actions, King Seungcheol. I vow to never do anything that would harm both worlds again."

It seems like his release was a day early.

Junhui is currently kneeling down with his whole body almost pressed on to the cemented floor of the castle and his hands placed in front of his head to support his body. He was released early by King Jeonghan himself as he ordered him to apologize to the King of the Underworld for sending a false message. As he entered the room with their King, he observed that only Jihoon, Joshua, and the four other demons that accompanied the Demon King were only in the room. And at that instant, Junhui immediately fell on his knees to apologize.

King Seungcheol sighed, "I hope nothing similar will occur soon. I think both worlds would not like to witness what has happened in the past." He said while discreetly looking at the eyes of King Jeonghan. "We have other events to attend to, so we will be taking our leave." 

"Let my two trusted Angel Knights accompany the five of you to Earth." King Jeonghan suggested then pointed at Mingyu and Seungkwan.

The Demon King nodded, "Very well then," And bowed at the angels in front of him; the other demons followed and bowed at them too. King Jeonghan bowed at them and those behind him followed his actions, while Junhui was still kneeling down on the floor.

Seungcheol took it as a sign to walk out of the room and the other demons followed, with Mingyu and Seungkwan right behind them as well. The doors closed which signalled Junhui to stand up and face the fellow angels behind him. "I am again sorry for causing trouble," He apologized once again at everyone in the room. Jeonghan glared at him but his eyes softened when he saw how sincere Junhui was trying to be. He smiled softly in hopes to comfort him and patted his back, "Just don't do it again. You wouldn't want to know the even more cruel consequences than being trapped in a dungeon." He explained and Junhui nodded in response.

"I will never disobey your orders again, my King." Junhui bowed once again and Jeonghan nodded then walked away from him.

"You have a lot of catching up to do, Junhui." He mumbled to himself as he recalled Minghao's last statement before he left him.

—

It's been four months (or four Earth years) since Junhui was imprisoned for six days, and he did have to catch up on a lot.

He learned that the Kings have decided to create a truce between the two worlds. Angels and demons cannot fight each other on Earth and anywhere else. Before, it was usually demons who would fight angels whenever they see or encounter them on Earth. Even though the rule is implemented, both species still cannot touch each other for even a short time. If it happens, both of their skins will burn depending on how long they touched each other. His and Minghao's skin didn't burn when he was choked by the other because the demon transformed to another demon form Junhui wasn't familiar yet; he is still learning about the different forms of the demons. Jeonghan was a bit uncomfortable discussing that part, as to Junhui's observations, so he didn't let him discuss further. After the rule was enforced, there were less reports of injured angels, and he heard from Seungkwan that Joshua met a demon who was collecting some random stuff scattered along the street. 

As of the moment, Junhui is sitting on the railing of an unoccupied balcony of a sixteen story office building. He is staring at the light pink colored sunset that was fading to an orange color. The clouds covered most of the sky with its fluffy soft features and the sun shining behind it, emitting a golden yellow shade to the clouds in front of it. With the buildings in the background, the scenery did not look as beautiful as decades ago, but regardless of it, the sky will always look magnificent. Junhui looked down to stare at the peaceful street below him. Not that many cars were seen and it was just humans mostly walking on the sidewalk. There were not a lot of trees but the bushes and flowers outside most of the buildings. Junhui liked this feeling. The feeling of peace and warmth just by looking at the sky in front of him with the calm streets below him made Junhui feel at ease. He visits Earth just to feel these kinds of things he cannot feel whenever he's in the Upperworld. The world where he is from is just an endless sky above the clouds but with floating lands– where cottages are built– and a mountain where the King's castle is placed above.

Earth could be called as Junhui's escape from all the disappointing things around him. The nature on Earth is much prettier than the Upperworld's. It somehow seemed more natural than where he was from, so it made him adore the sight even more. Junhui would usually travel to Earth during times when he was miserable or conflicted, and he is now. He is feeling confused as the demon messenger Minghao has been on his mind for four straight months. Whenever he tries to forget about him, thoughts of the other would always come back like the branches in the dungeon when Junhui tried to remove them using the thorn he removed from the branch. It was mysterious how he never saw the demon on Earth when he was travelling around, probably guiding some teens or children below him. He has seen quite a lot of demons who just flew pass him due to the rule. He did almost bump into one demon, fortunately, he was friendly and even apologized for being in the way. The demon recognized him and said that he was one of the demons who accompanied King Seungcheol during their visit (he said his name was Chan), but Junhui just smiled and nodded because of his poor memory.

Junhui suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone flapping their wings from behind. He swiftly turned his head to look who was behind him then widened his eyes when he recognized the figure.

"Ah," the other sighed, "I really thought that I could scare you." He trailed off while looking into Junhui's eyes. He was always mesmerized by the black eyes of Minghao whenever the demon would stare at him. It was like he could only see Minghao in a world full of other entities.

Junhui huffed in annoyance then focused his attention back to the sky. "What are you even doing here?" He was too fascinated with the sky that it startled him when Minghao was already a few inches in front of him. Surprisingly, he didn't hear Minghao's wings flapping before he was facing him at an eye level; Junhui is usually alert.

"Why? Am I not allowed here?" Junhui eyed him suspiciously, making the other sneer. "Don't take it too seriously, for hell's sake." Minghao complained while his hair turned a bit on fire in annoyance.

The angel noticed how Minghao perfectly fits with the pastel sunset in the background. Minghao's dark radiating aura and clothing (a dark grey shirt that reaches a bit below his waist with the end of it being a little ripped and black pants that are just above his ankles) completed the whole scenery. Junhui was taken aback when he realized his thoughts and stared at the sunset again to calm him down.

Minghao noticed that Junhui was simply ignoring him so he looked behind him to look at what he was staring at. He soon figured out that Junhui was staring at the sunset. His eyes were so immersed with the now bright red sky fading fast to orange. "What do you like so much about the sky?" The words came out Minghao's mouth unknowingly. He was ready for the angel to eye him weirdly, but Junhui looked at him excitingly. The sight made Minghao make his heart ache. He found the angel cute (he would never admit it, though).

"I like how humans share one sky," he started. "Even if they're far apart, they still look at one single sky. It makes you feel not alone, knowing that there are other humans looking up at the same sky." Junhui stopped for a bit to catch his breath. "Although the sky in the Upperworld is infinite, I still can't help to feel alone since everyone is so busy. They have their own priorities to focus on."

Minghao looked at him sympathetically. He never knew how the other felt about living in the Upperworld. "With this big of a universe, we shouldn't be able to feel alone, yet here we are— feeling nonexistent." The demon said, then faced the opposite direction to look at the sunset once again.

"I didn't know you were the sentimental type." Junhui mocked him which made Minghao groan.

"Shut up. I could've killed you when I had the chance." Minghao grumbled while Junhui scoffed.

A somewhat awkward silence surrounded the two after Minghao turned around again to face Junhui. The angel got distracted once again as the facial features of the demon were oddly compelling (especially his thin delicate lips, he noticed). The sun had already set, leaving a red hue as the darkness was taking over the view. Junhui never realized how fast time flies whenever he's with Minghao. Their conversation felt like it just ended now when it ended a few minutes ago. They were still both staring at each other and Junhui could see the stars reflecting on Minghao's eyes.

The second time Junhui did not realize what was happening when the space between him and Minghao was slowly getting smaller. Junhui did not know how he was inches away from locking lips with Minghao. He did not understand why he kept on staring at the other's lips.

Junhui did not notice that he was already being kissed by the demon. He did not notice that he kissed him back.

It was pretty romantic, not knowing the situation with the angels and demon. The dark covering the whole sky with a few stars in the background. It was a perfect example for a love story.

But Junhui and Minghao did not realize what kind of chaos they started.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a third part for this series :)  
> also planning to make a kinda prequel to the whole reason why the upperworld and underworld started fighting.
> 
> any comments? i hope you guys enjoyed :D
> 
> (and please stay safe <3)


End file.
